A Lost Soul
by JazisCharmed
Summary: When Paris, Phoebe's eldest daughter, discovers a ghost that distinctly resembles Piper's daughter from when she traveled to the future in "Morality Bites" how will the sisters react and what steps will they take to help "Melinda" move on?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Charmed. I don't own the characters, not even the ones I made up. I could care less if someone uses these characters. Blah blah blah. The only part I own is the story.

Note: This is my first fanfic of Charmed, so please review it. I'd love feedback. However, just know that I am human too and have feelings. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**A Lost Soul**

Paris, Phoebe's eldest daughter of 7 years, sat quietly playing with her Barbie doll in her room. Her dad was snoring loudly in her sisters', Charlotte's and her youngest sister Grace's, room down the hall while her mother was out helping Piper give Wyatt and Chris a few magic lessons. Suddenly another young girl walked into the room. Charlotte was Phoebe's second daughter who was born just two years after Paris. She came in walking with her little blanket and sat down with her.

"Hi Charlotte. Wanna play Barbie with me?" Paris asked.

"I play with Suzie." Charlotte says picking up another Barbie. Paris suddenly stops and hears a tiny voice. She gets up and Charlotte follows behind. Just down the stairs they find a ghost of a young girl who is a little younger than Paris.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asks. The ghost smiles and puts out her hand out.

"Charlotte, no!" Paris stops as Charlotte puts out her hand. The ghost looks confused.

"What do you want?" Paris says, protectively hiding Charlotte behind her. The ghost puts her hand out to Paris, but Paris hesitates. The ghost frowns then suddenly expands into a large white light which blinds them. Suddenly the noise of a car pulls in and the ghost returns to its original form and whispers "Help me," and disappears. Charlotte sits on the ground.

"Don't tell Mommy, okay?" Paris says. Charlotte nods. Phoebe comes in with a big bag of groceries.

"Hi Mommy!" Charlotte says. Paris waves.

"Hi girls!" Phoebe says, putting down her bag and stooping

to their level. "What are you doing down here?"

"Charlotte was hungry. We were going to get a snack." Paris lies.

"Oh, well I just went to the store so why don't you go

through there and find something to eat?" Phoebe suggests. Paris smiles and climbs on the chair to look in the bag.

"Is daddy upstairs?" Phoebe asks her daughters. Charlotte nods.

"He snores loud." Charlotte giggles. Phoebe smiles and walks upstairs. As she goes upstairs she is hit with a premonition of her two older daughters taking the hand of a young ghost and then being locked alongside the human form of the ghost girl by a tall demon with a long, black cloak. She runs down the stairs.

"Girls, put on your shoes. We're going to Auntie Piper'shouse."

"Right now?" Paris asks. Phoebe doesn't answer. She takes the girls hands and puts them in the car.


	2. Who are you?

While they're in the car Paris speaks up.

"Why are you scared, Mommy?" Phoebe looks behind her for a quick second.

"I'm not scared, sweetie. We're just going over to Auntie Piper's." She replies.

"That's not what my inpathy is telling me." Paris says. Phoebe sighs at her daughter's empathy power. She remembered the first time her daughter's power showed up was when she was pregnant with Charlotte.

"Baby wants out!" Phoebe remembers Paris saying the day she went into labor. Phoebe looks back at Paris.

"I just remembered something I wanted to tell Auntie Piper." Paris shrugs. Phoebe pulls up to the manor. She is anxious to figure out her premonition. She watches her two little girls run into the living to play with their cousins then looks at Piper.

"The Book is still upstairs right?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course it is. Where else would it be?" Piper says, concerned. Phoebe runs up the stairs and into the attic and starts constantly flipping through the book rapidly. Piper slowly appears in front of her.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Piper asks. Phoebe closes the book.

"He's not in here." Phoebe says, frustrated.

"Who's not in there?" Piper asks.

"We should be watching the kids. We can't let anything happen to them." Phoebe says, worriedly starting to head down the stairs.

"Phoebe, stop!" Piper says, grabbing her sister's arm.

Phoebe looks at Piper. "Sit down. Tell me what happened." Piper urges.

"I had a premonition that the girls were taken by a ghost and then some demon was chasing them… And he locked them up." Phoebe says.

"Try to stay calm, OK? You do that best out of all of us… Usually." Piper asks. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll tell you what we do. We keep our kids the hell away from that thing." Phoebe says, getting up.

"Paige!" Piper calls.

Downstairs in the manor Paris is playing with her sister and cousins Wyatt and Chris.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Wyatt asks, shrugging.

"I have a secret. You can't tell anyone." Paris says.

"I wanna tell it!" Charlotte says.

"Well, spit it out." Chris says.

"We saw a ghost." Charlotte says.

"Yeah, and she wanted us to take her hand." Paris says.

"But Paris wouln'nt let me." Charlotte says.

"Hey, what was the ghost you were telling me about,

Chris?" Wyatt asks. "The one in your dream…"

"What's she look like?" Paris asks. Chris pulls out a piece of paper he drew of the girl.

"Paris, it's her!" Charlotte squeals.

"I know, I know. I want to see her again." Paris says.

"I can do that. With my powers." Wyatt waves his hand and suddenly the ghost appears. She looks at all of them.

"Tell us who you are." Chris says. She shakes her head and only puts out her hand and as Paris is about to take it when Phoebe, Paige and Piper come down the stairs. Phoebe grabs her daughter's hand just before she can touch the ghost.

"Paris!" Phoebe says pulling her daughter away.

"Phoebe..." Piper starts as she stares at the ghost. She suddenly has a flashback of about ten years when she traveled to the future to save Phoebe from burning at the stake. "Melinda?" She says to the ghost. The ghost smiles.

"Who's Melinda?" Paige asks.

"She's my little girl from the future." Piper says. Phoebe lets go of Paris and she quickly takes Charlotte and puts their hands in the palm of the ghost of Melinda and suddenly the three disappear. Phoebe gasps.

"Are you OK mommy?" Chris asks.

"Is Aunt Phoebe OK, too?" Wyatt stares at his mom and aunt who are both in shock.

"I'm going to go get Leo." Paige orbs out.

"Melinda..." Piper faints.


	3. A Past Future

Down in the Underworld Charlotte and Paris are standing with the ghost of Melinda. She leads them to a small cave- like area where they all sit down.

"Why don't you talk" Charlotte asks. Melinda opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Paris uses her empathy powerto listen to Melinda's thoughts.

"Uhh, a demon made it so she can't talk." Paris says.

"Oh. How did you know?" Charlotte asks.

"I used my power." Paris says. "You have it too." Paris says.

"I do?" Charlotte asks.

"Yep." Paris smiles. She then looks at Melinda. "Why are you here?" Melinda opens her mouth again.

"I wanna try and listen!" Charlotte says, eager to use her power too.

"Okay. Look right at her and try to put yourself in her shoes." Paris says. Charlotte tries.

"I dun hear anything." Charlotte pouts. Paris grabs her hand.

"Now try..." Paris says channeling her empathy to her

sister.

"She said that Aunt Piper his her mommy, but the demon took her spirit before she was born." Charlotte

says. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the demon stopped her from being born." Paris says.

"Why?" Charlotte asks.

"The demons said she was supposed to be really really powerful and were scared." Paris says, reading Melinda

again.

"I wanna be powerful!" Charlotte says, folding her arms.

"You are. We all are. You, me, Wyatt, Chris. Even Grace." Paris says, smiling.

Back at the manor, Piper is fainted on the couch and Phoebe is heavily breathing.

"Phoebe, calm down. We're going to get your daughters back." Leo assures.

"I know we will. I'm just scared. It's OK to be scared right?" Phoebe says. Paige finishes healing Piper.

"You okay?" She asks. Piper nods.

"Yeah, it's just... That ghost or spirit thing... When we all went to the future about 9 or 10 years ago to save

Phoebe from burning at the stake in the future I had a little girl named Melinda. I think that the ghost was

her..."

"Well, how could she have come from the future? You don't have a daughter now named Melinda." Paige says..

"I know and I don't plan on it. Plus in the future she didn't have brothers." Phoebe said, focusing her mind on

something else. "Right?"

"Right, but something is telling me that the ghost we just saw is that same girl." Piper says.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"I'm positive." Piper says. Suddenly Chris and Wyatt come in.

"Hey, boys. What's up?" Leo asks.

"Chris thought that you should know that he saw the ghost too.." Wyatt says.

"I saw her in my dream." Chris says.

"Come here." Piper says, taking her son's hand.

"Tell me more about your dream." Piper says.

"We were standing in a field, like the one at school and she just stood there. Then a demon appeared behind her and

took her away." Chris says.

"Is that all?" Piper asks and Chris nods.

"I drew a picture of the demon." Chris says pulling out a picture he drew.

"Let's check the book..." Piper says.

"I just had an eerie thought." Phoebe says, a little spacey. "I should've thought of this earlier."

"What is it Pheebs?" Paige asks.

"Maybe there's a new power growing in the Underworld. I mean, we haven't had a major demon battle since Billie and Christy." Phoebe says.

"Yeah we have..." Paige starts, but hesitates to finish. "You're right. We've barely even had any attacks at all."

"I think that whole defeating their Ultimate Power kind of shook them up. Plus, we have kids now. Would you really want to attack the strongest power of good plus its offspring?" Piper says.

"Maybe that, but what if there haven't been attacks because they're waiting for the strongest power to arise and kill us." Phoebe says. She looks at Piper.

"What does that have to do with the little ghost girl?" Paige asks.

"Maybe Melinda is trying to tell us something." Leo suggests.

"We have to find that girl." Piper says.

"I'll start scrying." Paige says. Suddenly Coop appears with Grace, Phoebe's

youngest daughter in his arms.

"Coop? What are you doing here? Why do you have Grace?" Phoebe asks.

"She showed me something and I think you might want to see it." Coop says, distantly.

"Show me what?" Phoebe says, taking Grace from hervhusband. Grace puts her tiny hand on Phoebe's face and

suddenly Phoebe is hit with a premonition. She sees Melinda's spirit being sucked out of Piper by Cole with a large cloak around it and suddenly she sees her two daughters in the Underworld running from the same demon in the black cloak. Phoebe looks down at Grace and wonders how she could've given her such a premonition.

"Phoebe. Where are Paris and Charlotte?" Coop asks.

"They're fine sweetie. They're just at Paris's friend's house." Phoebe says.

"I thought the ghost took them." Chris says. Piper looks at Wyatt and he takes his brother and they walk out.

"Phoebe, don't lie to your husband." Piper says, sympathetically.

"I saw what happened in that premonition or something... Tell me where my kids are." Coop says.

"Uhm, a little ghost that we believe to be Piper's daughter from a past future...."

"What does that mean? A past future...??" Coop asks.

"Well, about 10 years ago Prue, Phoebe and I traveled to the future to figure out how to save Phoebe from burning at the stake. In future I had a little girl named Melinda and the ghost that took Paris and Charlotte just reminded me so much of her. She wasn't the same, but I felt this connection with her. I can't explain it..." Piper says.

"The ghost won't hurt them." Phoebe says.

"But the demon..." Coop starts.

"We're going to get them back." Phoebe says.

"If it helps any, Wyatt was taken a dozen times by demons and we always got him back." Piper tries.

"I've got Paris, Phoebe." Paige anounces.

"I'll stay here and watch the boys. Coop, you're welcome to stay here too." Leo says.

"I'll be back with them soon." Phoebe says and Paige orbs them out.

In the Underworld a demon is chasing the three children when the girls orb in. Piper freezes the demon. Phoebe runs to

her daughters.

"Mommy Mommy!" Charlotte says, running. Phoebe holds her daughters tight. Piper is more fascinated by the ghost. She walks up to it.

"Are you really Melinda?" Piper asks.

"She doesn't talk." Paris says. "A demon cursed her or something."

"How did you know that sweetie?" Phoebe asks.

"I used my power." Paris says, proudly.

"Me too!" Charlotte says.

"Right now she says her name is Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt.

Hey my last name is Halliwell too." Paris says.

"How did you get here?" Piper asks. Melinda opens her mouth and Paris once again channels her.

"The big scary demon took her from Auntie Piper." Paris says.

"Like in Grace's premonition." Phoebe says.

"What premonition? Grace had a premonition." Piper asks.

"No, she showed me a premonition..." Phoebe says.

"What?" Paige says.

"Wait. Melinda, why did you want my daughters? Why did you bring them here. And Chris? Why did you go to him?" Phoebe

asks and this time channels the ghost herself. "She what?"

"What?" Piper asks.

"She said that Paris is the only one that can help her move on."

"I can?"

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asks... "What other spirit?"

"What did she say?" Piper asks.

"A guiding spirit told her." Phoebe says.

"What about Chris?" Piper asks.

"Chris was a messenger about the demon. The same guiding spirit told her to show him the demon." Phoebe says for Melinda.

"We have to help this girl." Piper says.

"How?" Phoebe asks.

"Let's go home and get this girls safe first." Suddenly the frozen demon unfreezes. "Now would be a good time."

Piper says and Paige orbs them all out.


	4. A new powerThe End

The next morning, Phoebe wakes up from sleeping in her daughters' room. She peeks into her room and Coop is still asleep. Suddenly, Melinda appears. Phoebe gasps.

"Oh, you scared me." Phoebe said. … "Don't worry. I promise we will help you. Can you be at the manor this afternoon?" She says to the ghost. Melinda nods and then disappears.

"Morning Mommy." Paris says.

"Hi baby. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm… I dunno." She shrugs.

"How does cereal sound?" Phoebe says, pulling out the lucky charms box.

"I want pancakes."

"Okay. Go wake your sister up and get dressed for school. I'll make them now."

"Okay mommy." Paris says and walks into her room to dress herself for school. As she is helping her sister, suddenly Charlotte is hit with a premonition of Melinda floating towards the sky.

"Hey." What was that?" Charlotte says.

"What?" Paris asks.

"You touched my face and then showed me a movie." Paris says.

"Do it again." Charlotte says. Paris shrugs and puts her hand to her sister's face. Charlotte sees a picture of her and Paris on the playground running around. "That's cool!"

Phoebe walks in, "What's cool?" She asks.

"Paris has a new power. She can show people stuff." Charlotte says.

"You do?" Phoebe asks, curiously.

"I dunno. I put my hand to Charlotte's face and suddenly she saw some kind of thing in her head." Paris says.

"That's neat!" Phoebe exclaims. "Show me later, right now breakfast is ready. Come eat." She says. An hour goes by and both Paris and Charlotte are in school and Phoebe is at the manor looking in the book.

"I brought you some water, Pheebs." Piper says, handing her a glass. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so. I got my girls back, but I don't know what to do about Melinda. But she is your daughter."

"Was my… Is… She's not technically my daughter because she hasn't been born." Piper says.

"I know." Suddenly Melinda appears.

"So, let's get started. Do you know how you can 'move on'?" Piper asks.

"She says that her guiding spirit only told her the demon had to die and Paris is the key." Phoebe says.

"Well, that's certainly helpful." Suddenly Melinda goes to the Book of Shadows and puts her hands over it and it flips to the page of the demon. "Hey, look at this. She did that whole "grams, book flippy thing."

"That's the demon that Chris showed us. It says that the demon can't be vanquished by a normal power (explosion, telekinesis, etc), potion or spell and is destined to be source one day." Phoebe says.

"Great…" Piper says.

"Wait a second…" Phoebe says, flipping through the book. "I think I know how to help Melinda."

"I'm lost…" Piper says. Paige orbs in.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Phoebe knows how to release Melinda."

"She said that Paris is the key. This morning she was talking about some new power. Maybe that's the answer."

"What new power…?" Paige asks.

"I think it's kind of like a premonition that you can give someone else."

"How will that kill the demon?"

"It's just a hunch, but I think if she showed the demon something so awful that he might just explode. It's just a thought. I mean, what else can we think of that'll work?" Phoebe says.

"I got nothing. Well, let's give it a shot."

"Paris will be home soon, let's go back to my place and wait for her there and then we can summon the demon and she can hopefully vanquish it."

"Are you sure she's ready for that?" Piper asks.

"Well, she is 7 years old and it's about time she start to practice vanquishing demons. She'll be doing it in a few years anyway."

"Well, okay." Paige says. "Let's orb out. It's quicker." She says, and her sisters take her hand.

-----------------

"Okay Paris, you ready?" Phoebe says. Paris nods, eagerly.

_Belthazor Magic forces black and white. Reaching out through space and light._

_Be he far or be he near. Bring us the demon from the book here _

Suddenly the demon appears. Almost immediately Paris puts her hand to its face and shows him what will happen in just a moment(his death) and she shows him all his pain and suffering. The demon screams and suddenly implodes.

"Well, that was easy." Phoebe says.

"I can't believe it worked."

"And to think that it was just a hunch…" Paige says incredulously.

"That was fun!" Paris says. Suddenly, Melinda turns into a ray of white light.

_Thank you aunt Phoebe_, Melinda calls as she floats upward.

"Bye!" Paris waves.

"You did it!" Phoebe says, picking up her daughter, who smiles.

"Thanks Phoebe." Piper says, hugging her sister.

"So, planning on maybe having that future girl who just moved on here?" Phoebe jokes.

"Don't even kid. Two boys are enough for me." She says.

That night, Phoebe is lying in bed next to Coop.

"I can't believe she's already vanquishing demons." Coop remarks.

"It was amazing. It must be a really amazing power she has." Phoebe says.

"But, we still had to go through grief to help that poor soul."

"It really wasn't anything to worry about when they go kidnapped by the ghost. All she was trying to do was to move on."

"But still, we probably should protect them a little better. Now that she has that power, the demons are going to want it right?"

"You're probably right. I'll set up crystals in the morning." Phoebe says.

"It was pretty amazing, huh? I can't wait to see Charlotte all excited about vanquishing demons. It'll probably be soon too, huh?"

"Yeah. Then Grace. Then they'll be gone. Can you believe it?"

"I don't want to think that far ahead. Night, Phoebe." He says kissing her forehead and rolling into a sleeping position. Phoebe smiles and turns off the light and puts her head down as well.

_The End_

------------

Note: Well, that's the end. I know I could've written a better ending, but it's a first fanfic so it's allowed to be bad. If I ever want to come back to this I'll make it more elaborate.

Disclaimer: For those of you who are Twilight fans as well, yes I did take that same concept of Bella's daughter's power in Breaking Dawn. I just thought it was a cool idea. It's not my idea though. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.


End file.
